A Christmas Wish
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: What if you made a wish and everything changes? Will things go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and the guys was all in 2J, getting ready for Christmas tomorrow.

"James stop hitting the tree. You're going to make it fall." Kendall said.

"No, I won't." James said.

"Guys, stop agruing, it's Christmas Eve." Logan said. James phone ranged and he answered it. James hunged the phone up.

"I think I'm just going to go in my room." James said.

"The Christmas Tree isn't done yet." Kendall said.

"You guys can finished it without me." James said and walked in his room.

"What's wrong with James?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"Let's just finishing setting the Christmas Tree up." Kendall said. Kendall walked in his shared room with James.

"Thanks for helping setting the Christmas Tree up." Kendall said sarcastily.

"Just leave me alone." James said.

"No. You only care about yourself." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry that I had an important phone call and couldn't help finished setting up the stupid Christmas Tree." James said.

"Stupid? This was all your idea." Kendall said.

"Just leave me be." James said.

"No. This is my room too." Kendall said.

"Fine. Whatever." James said. Kendall turned the radio on.

"Turn that down." James said.

"Why? It's Christmas music." Kendall said.

"It's stupid." James said.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Kendall asked.

"My problem is you." James said.

"Setting up the Tree was your stupid idea." Kendall said.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind." James said.

"Of course you did. You expect everyone to do whatever you want them to do. You only care about yourself, you don't care about anyone else. It's always you, you. you." Kendall said. James got off the bed.

"I care about other people." James said and walked out the room. Kendall followed him.

"Oh, please. You wouldn't even be here now, if it wouldn't for me." Kendall said.

"Like I need your help making it to LA." James said.

"But you did. Gustavo picked me because he knew you would never make it on your own." Kendall said.

"I hate you." James said.

"I wished I never took that record deal with Gustavo." Kendall said.

 **Hoped u liked. My other stories is on a hiatus until I get a new computer, which I'm hoping is soon. What did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall woked up and looked around. "Where am I?" Kendall asked.

"Your wish came true." The person said.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall said.

"I'm a Christmas fairy and I made your wish came true." The fairy said.

"There is no such thing as a Christmas fairy." Kendall said.

"We come around Christmas time and make people who make a wish around Christmas come true." The fairy said.

"So, my wish came true?" Kendall asked.

"Yes it did." The fairy said.

"Where is the guys?" Kendall said.

"You'll see." The fairy said and snapped her fingers.

A minute later the fairy and Kendall appeared in a house.

"Where are we?" Kendall asked.

"You'll see." The fairy said.

Kendall sat down at a desk and played the voice message on his phone.

 _'Hey Kendall. I know we haven't talked really since James went to L.A.'_

"Gustavo actually offered James a record deal?" Kendall said.

"Shush and listen." The fairy said.

 _'But me and Logan is going to L.A. to surprise James for Christmas and I think you should come too. Just think about it, please.'_

Kendall stopped the message and got up. He sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

 _'Breking News, Flight 280 to L.A. crashed and there is no survivors.'_

"What? What flight was Carlos and Logan on?" Kendall asked the fairy.

"Flight 280." The fairy said.

"What? No, this can't be happening." Kendall said. "I wanna see James."

"As you wish." The fairy said. The fairy snapped her fingers and appeared in L.A. with Kendall.

"You can talked to James. He can see and hear you." The fairy said.

Kendall knocked on the door. A couple moments later, James opened the door.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" James asked, shocked.

"Have you heard the news?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I have." James said. "Why are you here?"

"Because I made a wish and now Carlos and Logan is dead." Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I wished I never took the record deal with Gustavo." Kendall said.

"You never did. I did." James said.

"No, I did and me, you, Carlos, and Logan all went to L.A. and became Big Time Rush." Kendall said.

"So, you made a wish? And it's your fault Carlos and Logan is dead." James said.

"It itsn't my fault." Kendall said.

"Yes, it is. You made the wished and it's your fault." James said.

"No, it's not my fault." Kendall said.

"Not my fault, not my fault, not my fault." Kendall said and woked up. "It was just a dream?" Kendall got up and ran out of his room and saw James.

"James, I had a weird dream." Kendall said.

"Who are you?" James asked.

 **Hoped u liked it. Hope you guys have a great Christmas Eve. There is one more part and it will be uploaded tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" James asked.

"It's me, Kendall. Your best friend." Kendall said.

"I don't have a bestfriend name Kendall." James said.

"Yes you do. Where's Carlos and Logan?" Kendall asked.

"How do you know Carlos and Logan?" James asked.

"They're our best friends." Kendall said.

"You mean my best friends." James said.

"They're mine too." Kendall said.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you need to leave before I call the cops." James said.

"James -" Kendall began but James interrupted him.

"Go before I call the cops." James said and pointed to the door. Kendall sighed and walked out the door.

"Why doesn't James remember me?" Kendall said to no one.

"Because you need to wake up." The Christmas fairy said.

"What you mean wake up?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, come on wake up. Please." James said. The guys was waiting in the hospital, waiting on Kendall to wake up after the accident. After a few minutes later, Kendall opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Kendall asked.

"Your in the hospital." Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"The Christmas tree fell on you." Carlos said.

"How did it fall on me?" Kendall said.

"You was trying to put some decorations up at the top and the tree fell on you." James said. Logan and Carlos both looked at James.

"You should get some rest." James said. "We'll be back in a little bit." He said and walked out the door with Carlos and Logan.

"Why did you lie to Kendall?" Carlos asked James.

"I didn't lie to him." James said.

"Yes you did. You and Kendall was agruing and then the tree fell on Kendall." Logan said.

"So, I fabricated the story a little bit." James said. Logan rolled his eyes.

A little bit later, James walked in Kendall's room.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"Okay. Where's Logan and Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"They're in the waiting room. I kinda lie earlier." James said.

"What you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well, the Christmas tree did fell on you but you weren't putting decorations up. We were fightning." James said.

"What?" Kendall said. "What was we fightning about?"

"Well, you was yelling at me to stop hitting the Christmas tree and told me that I'm going to make it fall and I told you it wasn't going to fall but I guess it did." James said.

"I'm in the hospital on Christmas Eve because you wouldn't stopped shaking the Christmas tree?" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry." James said.

"I have a broken arm and fractured rib because of you." Kendall said.

"I know and I'm sorry." James said.

"Leave." Kendall said.

"What?" James said.

"Leave. Get out." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'm really sorry." James said.

"Just leave." Kendall said. James nodded and left.

"Did you tell Kendall the truth?" Logan asked.

"Yes and he's mad at me." James said.

"The doctors said he's going to have to stay for a couple days." Logan said.

"A couple days? But tomorrow is Christmas." James said.

"They said we can visit him tomorrow but visiting hours are over." Logan said.

The next day the guys walked in the hospital.

Kendall was staring at the ceiling. It was Christmas and he has to spend it in the hospital. That dream seemed so real. Just then the guys walked in the room.

"How you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine." Kendall said.

"We brought your presents so you could open them." Logan said.

"I don't want to open them." Kendall said.

"Come on Kendall. It's Christmas." James said. Kendall sighed.

"Fine, but next year I better not be in the hospital because I got attacked by the tree." Kendall said.

"So, you forgive me?" James asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Kendall said. The guys hugged Kendall.

"Okay, well I don't want to be squished to death either." Kendall said. The guys laughed and pulled away.

The Christmas fairy watched the guys.

"Merry Christmas Kendall." The fairy said. Kendall looked over and saw the fairy and smiled back.

 **Hoped u liked. This story is over. An happy ending for this story. I'm going to worked on my other stories now. Sorry this wasn't uploaded on Christmas and was a little late. I haven't felt good and I been so busy going Christmas shopping and I'm still getting Christmas presents to family memembers I couldn't visit for Christmas but hopefully I can visit them soon. Hope all of you had a good Christmas and a New year!**


End file.
